Mi diario: Muerdago
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: Sakura tiene un diario y hace una lista de deseos de año nuevo, ¿los cumplira?. Enero.
1. Muerdago

_**Esta historia es propiedad absoluta de Nicole luz de luna, cualquier divulgación o copia de la misma es plagio.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_** Capitulo único**_

* * *

_**Muerdago**_

01/12/2012

Hola. Hoy estoy escribiendo un diario por culpa de Ino. Me insistió demasiado, y bueno, aquí estoy.

He decidido hacer una lista de cosas para cumplir, empezare a enumerar una-la primera- y como son doce deseos habré de terminar en noviembre del 2013, para empezar a cumplir otra lista en diciembre del mismo año. Es algo tonto, lo sé, pero mama me lo sugirió y la verdad es que me ha parecido muy graciosa...

1-recibir mi primer beso

2-conseguir una mascota

3-hacer que Sai deje de decirme fea

4-mudarme sola.

5-graduarme como cirujana

6-embriagarme por primera vez

7-unir a Naruto y a Hinata

8-Ver el rostro de kakashi sensei

9-leer (un poquito) icha icha

10-ser hokague por un día

11-dar vueltas bajo la lluvia

12-tener un novio.

* * *

24/12/2012

Supongo que logre mi cometido, no como lo planee pero lo hice.

Al escribir mi primer deseo me sentí cohibida por lo intimidante que yo soy alguien decidida, tímida, pero decidida.

Cuando trace mi plan, me propuse que lo daría con uno de mis amigos y así tal vez no sería algo tan osado.

Empezare a contar lo que sucedió con Sai. Verán, lo invite a dar un paseo por el bosque, el me dijo que tenía que decirme algo muy importante. como lo vi nervioso pensé que quería lo mismo que yo, así que me coloque mi labial mas lindo y cuando de tanto caminar nos detuvimos frente al puente, lo mire a los ojos, el me miro y luego...

-Sakura, yo...tengo algo que pedirte

-Dime Sai.

-Es que me da un poco de pena, lo leí en un libro y pues...

- Yo también lo quiero Sai.

-¿tu también quieres que Ino y Yo salgamos juntos?

-Ah, si Sai-

-Uf, que, me ahorraste el pedirte ayuda yo mismo.

Ok. Fue horriblemente vergonzoso lo se, pero eso no fue nada...eso no derrumbo mi animo. Dos días después ya había terminado de trazar mi nuevo plan y decidí ponerlo en marcha. Lleve a Sasuke hasta el campo de entrenamiento, nos miramos fijamente...

-Ya sabes lo que quiero Sasuke..

Yo también tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, Sakura.

Su rostro se acerco al mío y cerré los ojos. Sentía su aliento chocar a centímetros de mi boca y de pronto todo desapareció. Abrí los ojos y lo encontré mirándome con extrañeza y con pena.

-¿que...

-Lo siento, Sakura. Tu frente me distrae. Cierro los ojos e inmediatamente los abro para verla.

Siendo Sai y Sasuke unos completos idiotas, decidí pelar por el capitán Yamato. Tsunade y Shizune salieron por tragos y nos dejaron a él y a mí a cargo de la oficina.

Camine al balcón y de espaldas a Yamato me puse el labial. En cuestión de minutos el capitán estuvo a mi lado.

-bonito atardecer, ¿no?

-Si Sakura chan, es muy lindo.

-Si Yamato sensei, es muy, muy, muy lindo.

.Tu también esta linda.

Gracias, es este nuevo labial sabor a fresa, ¿^quiere probarlo?

-Ummm, ¿porque no?

Acto seguido se acerco a mis labios, y paso un dedo en mi boca, pasándolo por mis labios y extrayendo así un poco del labial, luego lo llevo a saborear a su boca.

-Umm, es un poco amargo, pero buehh si a ti te gusta...

Todo esto me desilusiono, realmente lo hizo. tanto que me di por vencida. Esa semana me la pase entrenando sin descanso el tiempo se pasaba y yo no había hecho nada...

Hoy es noche buena y yo de alguna manera logre evitar a mi madre y a sus preparativos. En la tarde me encontré a kakashi (el me encontró a mi) en el campo de entrenamiento y luego de insistirme en que debía disfrutar de la navidad, me acompaño a casa.

- Es aquí, sensei- le dije y el camino conmigo hasta el pórtico.

-Va a nevar- dije mirando la calle.

-Mmm si... me gusta esta época del año.

-A mi no, odio la navidad- le repetí.

-No la odias-afirmo el y me miro a los ojos- Es solo que no tienes una bonita razón para disfrutarla.

-Nahhh, la odio a ella y a todas sus cosas...

-¿sabes que es un muérdago, sakura chan?

Estaban empezando a caer los copos de nieve.

-Si, es la plantita que se pone en las puertas.

-La tradición dice que si un hombre y una mujer se paran juntos bajo un muérdago, deben besarse y desearse feliz navidad.

Me sonroje como boba y lo mire algo avergonzada. Kakashi sensei es realmente alto. Su dedo señalo hacia arriba de nuestras cabezas y casi se me salen los ojos. Un muérdago.

-Feliz navidad, Sakura chan.

¿que sentí al besar a kakashi sensei?

Piel, sentí sus labios (me da cosa porque cerré los ojos como boba). Labios suaves, carnosos, cálidos y con sabor a ¿ durazno?

-Fe-feliz na-navidad. Kakashi sensei

Ino me había dicho el primer beso no se busca, y tenía razón.

Querido diario, acabo de dar mi primer beso, fue con Kakashi, y quiero que el segundo, el tercero y todos, hasta el último sean con él.

_¡Al fin puedo borrar esto de mi lista!_

* * *

**_Informo que esto será una cadena de drabbles o one-shots (depende de mí humor), que se publicaran uno por mes cumpliendo cada deseo de Sakura._**

**_Criticas, comentarios, BIENVENIDOS SEAN!_**

**_Dos días antes del fin del mundo...¡Feliz fin del mundo a todos! y si sobrevivimos, ¡Feliz navidad y Prospero año nuevo!_**

**_¡Nos leemos, se les quiere de gratis!_**


	2. Enero

29/01/13

Si, hace rato que llegue de misión y estoy muerta del cansancio. Deje a Naruto colgado en una rama, el pobre tenia tanto miedo, debió ser por algún tarumá de la niñez. Supongo que debo contar que ocurrió:

Bueno, estamos en febrero y aun hace frio, los arboles tienen un poco de nieve y como mi súper amigo y yo veníamos por el bosque, pues el amiguito decidió hacer un muñeco de nieve…Yo le grite, en serio, lo reprendí, pero claro que el nunca me escucha y a mí no me quedo de otra que ayudarlo con su jueguito. Fui a buscar ramas para los brazos y justo cuando encontré las ramas perfectas y estuve a solo 50cm de ellas, fue que me percate de quien las custodiaba. Un lobito de pelaje gris estaba acurrucado en ellas. Se veía bastante lastimado y sucio.

Llame la atención del perrito, me miro, yo lo mire, y el lobito no tardo en voltear y correr hacia mí, has que lindo es…Naruto le tiene miedo a los lobos quién lo diría. Total, mientras naruto subía a un árbol por el miedo, yo me traje al lobito. Tiene ojos bicolores y es bastante taciturno. Mi hermanita está encantada, adora los canes; por alguna razón no puedo concebirle un buen nombre, ya he pensado muchos: wolfi, zeta, sasuke, sai, naruto, no calza con ninguno…

En fin, mañana lo levare a al veterinario, parece tener una patita lastimada.

.

.

.

_30/01/13_

_Querido diario_

Ya meti la pata con kakashi sensei. No pensé que fuese tan pronto pero lo hice, ahora quede como la propia acosadora y si yo fuese kakashi, nunca jamás me volveria a hablar.

Hoy estuve en el consultorio de la veterinaria, yo esta tranquila con el lobito, esperando mi turno que llegaría pronto puesto que estaba sola en el lobi. De pronto escuche ruidos:

-Yaaa, dejame trabajar- o algo asi era lo que decía Hana

-humm, ¿Por qué?- y si, ese era kakashi.

-Anoche no me dejaste dormir y ahora ni trabajo…

-Es tu culpa, nadie te manda a ser tan buena en eso…hummm, tienes unas manos….

-Tú te estás volviendo adicto a eso…busca ayuda media, habla con haruno san.

Cuando me nombraron no puede evitar moverme de la silla y acercarme más a la puerta, solo podía escuchar voces pero nada de ruidos.

-Uf, no creo Sakura es muy niña para jugar este juego. No quiero corromper su mente inocente.

Me dolio y no pude evitarlo abri la puerta y me encontré con que Hana Inuzuka estaba sentada en su escritorio, con la bata abierta y una camisa muy reveladora. Kakashi estaba en una silla frente a ella sin claleco y algo vapuleado.

-¡Si soy una niña- le grite- pero eso no impidió que me besaras imbécil espantapájaros de mala calidad!

Cerre la puerta de golpe, tome a mi lobo y corri. Alo lehjos escuche a kakashi sensei diciéndome que era un mal entendidi o algo asi, ya ni se…

El tema es que hasta hace como 10 minutos abri la puerta para sacar un rato al lobo. No pude caminar porque apenaqs cruze el umbral de la puerta choque con el sensei.

-¿que hace aquí?- le interrogue.

-Vine a explicarte que no es lo que escuchaste..

-dejeme decirle que usted es un sínico, vayase ahora y no vuelva porque si…

-Es de un video juego.- dijo sacando un aparato de se chaleco.

-¿Qué?

-Hana y yo hablábamos de un video juego-explico paciente. Yo le mire interrogante, es que no entendía ni papa.- Anoche estuvimos hasta las 2am jugando, y la fui a buscar para que jugaramos con este- enfatizo su aparato.- Ella dice que estoy casi adicto y es verdad. Me sugirió que jugara contigo mientras ella estaba ocupada, pero eswte juego es sangriento y no creo que juegues algo asi.

Y tiene razón, jamás jugaría algo asi, seria para quedar traumada por siempre.

-Yo…yo…¿lo siento?- fue mas una pregunta.

-No importa. Ahora solo quiero preguntarte algo…

-No voy a jugar eso contigo.

Y el rio y dios, su risa es perfecta.

-No, boba. Solo quería decirte si quieres ir conmigo al festival del amor y la amistad.

Bueno, cabe decir que acepte y casi que lo asfixio en un abrazo…En fin, que de mal, lo se. Pero, voy a salir con al aunque no se si sea algo asi como una cita.

_Querido diario, creo que tengo una cita con kakashi sensei, ¡voy a morir de la emoción!_

_Además, mi lobito ya tiene un nombre: Kashi-chan_

* * *

_Gracias por la espera, en esta semana va el de este mes._


End file.
